cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Parish of Seattle
|regional_languages = Cascadian (unrecognized) |demonym = Seattlites |government_type = Republic |ruler = Michael McGinn (PPP) |rulertitle = Parish President |govthead = Richard Conlin (PPP) |govttitle = Congress Secretary |offtitle = |govtoff = |formation_date = 3 May 2009 |formation_event = Administrative Division Act |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |provincial_religion = |provincial_animal = |area = 369 km2 (142.5 sq mi) |population = 2,712,205 |ethnicity = |allies = |currency = |literacy = |time_zone = |footnotes = }} The Parish of Seattle (pronounced /siːˈætəl/ ; see-AT-əl) is the largest parish in the Democratic Republic of the Pacific, and its capital, Seattle is the largest city in the country and in the . Situated on an isthmus between (an arm of the ) and , about 100 miles (160 km) south of the – California Republic border, it is named after Chief Seattle, of the Duwamish and Suquamish tribes. The major economic, cultural and educational center in the region, Seattle Parish served as a de facto capital of the Pacifican Republic during the Pacifican War. The Seattle area has been inhabited for at least 4,000 years, but European settlement began only in the mid-19th century. The first permanent European settlers— and those subsequently known as the Denny Party—arrived 13 November 1851. Early settlements in the area were called "New York-Alki" ("Alki" meaning "by and by" in the local ) and "Duwamps". In 1853, Doc Maynard suggested that the main settlement be renamed "Seattle", an anglicized rendition of the name of Sealth, the chief of the two local tribes. Seattle Parish is the birthplace of rock legend and the music style known as " ," which was made famous by local groups , , , and . Seattle Parish is one of the most politically progressive areas in the Pacifican Republic and in , with an overwhelming majority of voters supporting Progressive politicians; support for liberal issues such as same-sex marriage, reproductive rights and gun control is largely taken for granted in local politics. Like much of the Pacifican Republic (which has the lowest rate of church attendance in the United States and consistently reports the highest percentage of atheism]), church attendance, religious belief and political influence of religious leaders is much lower than in other parts of the former United States. Seattle Parish also has a thriving alternative press, with two well-established weekly newspapers, several online dailies, and a number of issue-focused publications. Seattle Parish has particularly strong information technology, aviation, architecture and recreational industries. It is particularly known as a hotbed of "green" technologies, stemming in part from the strong and relatively non-controversial stances its public leaders have taken on policies regarding urban design, building standards, clean energy and climate change (Seattle in February 2010 committed itself to becoming North America's first "climate neutral" area, with a goal of reaching zero net per capita greenhouse gas emissions by 2030). The parishes's form is largely sprawling and auto-dependent, and efforts to promote compact development and transportation choices are perennial policy issues. The railways and streetcars that once dominated its transportation system were largely replaced with an extensive network of bus routes for those living near the center of the city of Seattle, and the outward growth caused automobiles to become the main mode of transportation for much of the population in the middle to late twentieth century. However, efforts to reverse this trend at the municipal and national levels have resulted in new commuter rail service that connects Bellevue, Redmond, Sea-Tac, Federal Way, and Tacoma parishes. Category:Parishes of the Democratic Republic of the Pacific